Finding The Key
by Tsukimomo
Summary: This is especially for Hatenkou cos I put the fanfic up in his birth month. Hope you enjoy!


Finding The Key

**Hello! This fanfic is for Hatenkou. I was suppose to put it up on his birthday but I wasn't able to get to the internet. Sorry Hatenkou. Anyways, this is especially for him cos it's July and July is his birth month.**

Bobobo, Don Patch, Beauty and Gasser were resting by a river for the night, even though at the moment it was 2 in the afternoon. Bobobo was out getting wood for the fire, Don Patch was trying to start a fir with the wood they already had, Beauty was setting up the tents and Gasser was fishing for dinner. Bobobo had just come back with a load more firewood.

"Phew. Cutting down trees to get firewood sure is hard," Bobobo said, throwing the wood he had got onto the pile.

"Um, Bobobo. You're suppose to use wood that's already on the ground," Beauty said

"But a tree is wood that's on the ground!"

"I mean bits that have fallen off trees!"

"Mr. Bobobo I agree with what Beauty is saying. It's also much easy to get the wood if you get it from broken bits," Gasser said, walking up to Beauty.

"What do you think you're doing!" Don Patch cried.

"Talking to you that's what."

"You left the fishing rod!"

Gasser held up a bucket full of fish. "I think I've done enough fishing for today."

"GOD-FARTHER!" a voice cried from a distance.

"Is that Hatenkou?" Beauty asked.

"He's the only one I know that calls someone God-father," Gasser said. It indeed was Hatenkou. But why had he come?

"Please guys! You have to help me!" Hatenkou cried as he reach the gang.

"And what do you need our help with?" Bobobo asked.

"I! I! I! I! I lost my key!" Hatenkou began bawling his eyes out.

"And what do you want us to do about it?"

"Please, I need you to help me find it. If someone else finds it then who knows what they can do with it!"

"C'mon, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Beauty asked.

"I have a suspicion that Battle Ship has the key."

So the gang all went to find Battle Ship. He now lived in a flat in the middle of the forest, which was where the gang was heading. Just as they got there, they spotted Battle Ship watering the plants.

"I had no idea he like flowers," Beauty said.

"Battle Ship!" Bobobo called.

"Bobobo? What are you doing here?" Battle Ship asked.

"I know you have it. Hand it over."

"NO! I'LL NEVER HAND IT OVER! YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT ME FOR IT!"

"Very well then. FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR SNOT-FU-YOU!" Bobobo's nose hair whipped Battle Ship pretty hard. But he managed to counter it with same attack but missed and hit Don Patch instead who went flying.

"GOD-FARTHER!" Hatenkou cried, as Don Patch disappeared in the sky with a little twinkle of a star.

"How dare you do that! SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR!" Bobobo threw Battle Ship head first to the wall. "Now then Battle Ship, hand it over."

"No please! Not Lippy Wippy!"

"Lippy Wippy?" Gasser said, slightly confused. Battle Ship got out a doll from his pocket. It wore a shirt saying 'Lippy Wippy'.

"Oh I get it! Battle Ship must've thought that we wanted his doll!" Beauty said.

"So he doesn't have my key?" Hatenkou asked.

"I'm afraid not," Bobobo answered.

"I know who took it!" Don Patch said, coming out of no where.

"God-father!" Hatenkou cried giving Don Patch a tight hug.

"Well, spill it. Who took Hatenkou's key?" Bobobo asked, demandingly.

"It was that Dengakuman!" Don Patch said.

"Why would he have it?" Beauty asked.

"He's a shifty little fellow. So he must have it."

"So let's find Dengakuman!" Bobobo called.

About an hour later they found Dengakuman building a tree house on the ground.

"Hi guys!" Dengakuman greeted. "Look! I'm building a tree house!"

"Isn't a tree house suppose to be in a tree?" Gasser said.

"But look how high it is. If I fell I'd be killed."

"Dengakuman," Bobobo said. "I know you have it. Hand it over."

"Ok." Dengakuman gave Bobobo a dog tag.

"I mean the key!"

"Key? What key?"

"I guess he doesn't have it either," Hatenkou said.

"Hey what about Jelly?" Gasser said. "He might have it."

"Right. To the supermarket," Bobobo said. Poor Jelly once again was living in a supermarket again. He delighted when he saw his old friends again.

"It's so good to see you again!" Jelly cried.

"Enough chitchat. Hand it over," Bobobo said.

"Over what?"

"You know what I am talking about. Hand it over."

"Ok, here." Jelly gave Bobobo an earring. "I wanted to get am ear pierced but then I realized I don't have any ears."

"That's not my key! I'll never find it!" Hatenkou said crying.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll find your key," Don Patch said, dressed as a woman.

"Maybe we should go see Soften," Beauty said.

"Good idea. Knowing him he'll be at an ice-cream stand," Bobobo said. He was right. Soften was at an ice-cream stand. "Soften!"

"Bobobo, nice to see you again," Soften greeted in his normal tone of voice.

"Hand it over! I know that you have it!"

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't tell porkies! I know you have it!"

"Fine. Here. The new recipe for strawberry and blackcurrant ice-cream."

"Strawberry and blackcurrant?" Beauty said.

"That'd be gross," Gasser said.

"I guess I'll never find my key," Hatenkou said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Huh? What's this?" he pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal, "MY KEY! It was in my pocket the whole time!"

"WHAT!!" Beauty screamed.

"So we went on that journey for nothing?"

"I guess so," Hatenkou said. Gasser cracked his knuckles.

"Get him Gas-Can," Beauty said, menacingly.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**That's the end of my Hatenkou special. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
